Ambassador to Olympus, The Daughter of Neptune
by Apex113
Summary: Percy is turned into a mortal girl & wiped out from the memory of Camp half-Blood. The Gods give her their blessing making her the only mortal in history with the blessing of the Gods. They "introduce" her to Camp Half-Blood as the daughter of Poseidon & at the same time introduce her to the Romans as the Daughter of Neptune, Ambassador to Olympus. Semi-Immortal Percy. One Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson as otherwise, I would be publishing this a separate AU series and making millions more than the ones I already would be having.**

**Summary: Percy is turned into a girl not to mention a mortal one and wiped out from the memory of the demigods at Camp half-Blood. The Gods give her their blessing making her the only mortal in history with the blessing of the Gods. They "reintroduce" her at Camp Half-Blood as the daughter of Poseidon and at the same time introduce her to the Romans as the Ambassador to Olympus and the daughter of Neptune. This is as a contingency plan to fight Gaea if she rises if and when the Gods have once again defeated the Titans.**

**Pairing: FemPercy(Persephone Paris Helene Jackson) and Nico di Angelo.**

**Author's Note: Tyson is still lost somewhere in the Sea of Monsters and not on the Princess Andromeda. Clarisse has already been sent to Camp by airplane with the Fleece using money that they stole from nearby street vendors.**

**Chapter 1**

Percy rolled aside as Luke swung downwards, causing Luke's sword to cut into the wooden deck of the Princess Andromeda and break through the pipes laid just underneath dousing everyone with water. It revitalized Percy while Luke spluttered from the impact of the water and the spray that was hiiting his face and not allowing him to breathe. Percy jumped to his feet and stabbed at Luke but found his sword blocked. His eyes widened in disbelief as he saw Annabeth holding a knife to Grover's throat. It had been she who had blocked his stab. The water spraying out slowly trickled to a stop as someone below presumably shut off the mains.

Annabeth spoke, "Put down your sword Percy", she said calmly but pressed her dagger harder against Grover's neck. "Don't Percy", yelped Grover. "Don't trust her". Annabeth snarled. "Shut up goat-boy". Luke stepped up beside her holding a glass vial in his hand that looked like it was filled with liquid gold. He handed it to Percy. "Drink", he ordered. Percy hesitated and looked at Annabeth with betrayal in his eyes. "How could you?", he asked miserably. Annabeth smirked. "The Gods are useless Percy. They don't even believe us worthy of their attention. Why else would the Ancient Laws have been created?".Percy looked at her disgusted. "They can't show favoritism to demigods especially if they're their own kids. Even then your mother clearly favors you. Why else would you be the only child of Athena with a magical gift from your mother? And not just any gift but a cap of invisibility that can keep you safe", he spoke. "Not to mention that they're our family and you do not betray family. That goes for you too Luke". Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Gods you really are dense aren't you?".

Luke snickered before turning serious again. He motioned towards the vial. "Drink", he ordered again. "No!", yelled Grover flailing legs and arms. Annabeth growled and pressed her dagger even harder to Grover's throat so he couldn't speak at all without slitting his own throat. He went silent but his eyes begged him not to do so. Percy hesitated. "Swear on the Styx that you will let him go if I drink this", he said. Grover's eyes widened in horror while Luke rolled his. "You aren't in any position to be making demands Jackson but whatever. We just want you to drink that, so fine. Both of us give our word on the Styx that we will let both of you go if you drink that potion".

Percy nodded and uncorked the vial. "Cheers", he said before he threw back his head and drank it in one go. He coughed and spluttered. As he raised his head again his eyes watering, he saw Annabeth push Grover towards him. He caught him and promptly jumped over the side of the ship with him and swam back towards the harbor. He felt both of them plucked from the water by surprisingly gentle hands. He looked up into the kind face of his mentor Chiron. "Chiron", he said relieved. Chiron smiled at him. "Hello Percy".

"What...what are you doing here?".

"Rescuing you of course. Where's Annabeth?". Percy froze. "Umm...Chiron about that. She uhh..she joined the Titans". Chiron looked at him in horror and desperation. "No! She wouldn't do that. I know she wouldn't".

"Chiron she did. She held her dagger at my neck and threatened to slit my throat if Percy didn't drink some type of weird golden potion", said Grover sadly. Chiron sagged. "Where did I go wrong? I thought I had taught her well".

* * *

**Time Skip-Few Hours**

**Camp Half-Blood; Cabin Three**

Percy shivered under the covers in his bed in Cabin Three. He suddenly cried out in pain and began writhing and thrashing as the potion began its work, modifying and changing parts of his DNA, even canceling out his genomes and adding new ones in their place. Poseidon who had been keeping an eye on his only mortal son after Luke forced Percy to drink the potion, saw him and immediately flashed him to the infirmary on Olympus where Apollo was waiting. He quickly assessed Percy's condition and vitals. _'Everything appears stable', _he thought puzzled. _'So whats wrong with him?'. _Poseidon came through the door a second later and asked the same thing. Apollo shrugged helplessly. "I truly do not know", he sighed. "There's nothing we can do but wait and pray that the Fates do not cut his string".

* * *

**Time Skip-5 hours**

**Olympus Infirmary**

Poseidon who had stayed with his son all night woke up from his slumber and cast a monitoring charm Apollo had taught him on Percy. His eyes shot open and he panicked as he got no results back. He shot up and looked at Percy praying that he wasn't dead. He froze when he saw Percy. "Oh Hades", he swore(read: squeaked). He swallowed a few times before regaining his voice. "Apollo", he yelled. "Apollo".

* * *

Percy felt terrible. Every part of his body hurt as though it had been pulled apart and then glued together. Seeing as his chest was feeling heavier than usual, it must have been a rather shoddy job. He opened his eyes to see that he was in some kind of an infirmary. _"Probably at Camp", _thought Percy. There were curtains around his bed from behind which two people who both sounded familiar were having an intense discussion. One of them sounded like his dad. He heard the other familiar voice say, "It will be permanent and he...I mean _she _will no longer be a demigod. I'm sorry Poseidon but she's no longer your kid, atleast genetically as the godly part of her DNA has been replaced by mortal DNA although she still has ADHD. Not so sure about the dyslexia though". He heard the sound of their footsteps receding slowly.

_"Who were they talking about", _wondered Percy. he tried to sit up but his sense of balance was wrong and he fell back against the bed. _"What the..",_ heswore mentally but stopped as he looked down. It looked like his chest had swollen up. No wonder he felt top heavy and his sense of balance was wrong. He reached a hand under the sheet and felt his chest. It was almost like..._NO! _Percy froze as he recalled the voice's words. _'It will be permanent and he...I mean she will no longer be a demigod. I'm sorry Poseidon but she's no longer your kid, atleast genetically as the godly part of her DNA has been replaced by mortal DNA although she still has ADHD. Not so sure about the dyslexia though'. _He slowly reached down to his pants and froze as he felt nothing where his..._manhood _should have been. _'I'm a girl', _he screamed mentally. _'And its permanent'. _He felt like sobbing. _'And __what exactly did that voice mean by "I will no longer be a demigod?"'._

* * *

**Time Skip-2 Days**

**Olympian Throne Room**

Zeus stared down at Percy impassively trying to mask the pity in them that he was feeling for his nephew(now niece). According to what Apollo had told him, she wouldn't even have the powers that came with being a child of Poseidon. She might be clear-sighted mortal, but with her being a powerful ex-demigod, monsters would still be attracted to her like moths to a flame. She probably wouldn't be able to fight back even with her ADHD now. With her also still being dyslexic, she wouldn't be able to get a decent job in the mortal world either. Nor did she have any friends from Camp who could help her seeing as they didn't remember her. He wondered if they would need to keep her on a round-the-clock suicide watch.

She looked like she had been crying her eyes out.

"Perseus Jackson", he boomed and she flinched, "you are no longer a demigod and are now a mere mortal. This has never happened before. This situation has also been compounded by the fact that you have been turned into a girl, which again has never happened before. The Council has debated long and hard about what to do with you seeing as according to Dionysius you have been wiped out from the memory of every single demigod in Camp". At that Percy's lips trembled and she tried to hold back tears.

She had been told that in advance, it was why she had been crying. While she had managed to pull herself together admirably for the meeting, hearing Zeus state that depressing fact so bluntly had her wanting to cry again.

Zeus continued. "The Council has decided to make and...ambassador so to speak". He waited. Percy sniffled and tried for a joke. "Great, so whats the pay like?". There was a silence in which some either rolled their eyes(Artemis, Hera), remained impassive(Hades, Athena) or burst out laughing(Guess who?).

Zeus sighed. "Well? Don't you want to know what that entails". She nodded so he went on. "You will be privy to the most well-kept secret on Olympus. As you will be our Ambassador, you will be blessed by all of us. Some might choose to give you minor blessings just for the sake of it or some like your father and Hestia would give you their full blessing. Camp Half-Blood will know as Persephone Paris Helene Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, with the name having been selected by your parents while, on the other side of the country in San Francisco, the Romans will know you as Persephone Paris Helene Jackson, daughter of Neptune Ambassador to Olympus. Any questions?".

"Can I ask them to call me Percy?". Zeus hesitated before nodding. "Thats why 'Persephone' was chosen, so that you have an excuse to be called Percy. You can say that you would have preferred to be a boy".

"You can say that again", muttered Percy. "And whats this about the 'Romans'?".

* * *

**Time Skip-A few minutes, explanations and blessings later**

**Olympus Throne Room**

"Any more blessings?", asked Zeus tiredly. All the Gods and Goddesses shook their heads. "Any more questions?", he asked. Percy shook her head. "Very well", said Zeus. "Council-", he stopped as Poseidon whispered something in his ear. His face turned various interesting shades before returning to normal and understanding crossed his face. "We shall put it to a vote", he announced. "Who believes she should be made immortal raise your hands". The looks on everyones faces were ones of shock and disbelief before 3/4th of the room raised their hands, while some of them _*cough*_Ares_*cough*_Dionysius_*cough*_Hera_*cough*_ kept their hands down. Poseidon was forcibly abstained from voting as he was her father, but that didn't stop him from glaring angrily at the Gods who didn't raise their hands. "Well", said Zeus. "We need the whole council to be in agreement before granting immortality, but semi-immortality like the hunters is sufficient I guess", he said. "Artemis if you please", he said motioning with his hands.

After it was done Zeus began speaking again. "All hail Persephone Paris Helene Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon and Neptune and Ambassador to Olympus", he boomed.


End file.
